Abstract The Administrative Core will continue to provide the day to day administrative support, coordination, documentation, tracking, resource allocation and integration of facilities, faculty, resources and research projects within the Accelerating Excellence in Translational Science (AXIS) Center. Our overall goal is to provide CDU faculty and collaborators the support to continue to be productive and submit competitive grant submissions and publish their work in high impact journals. Our team will be communicating between the faculty and the core leaders to provide effective and career enhancing seminars, trainings, workshops, conferences, and outreach events. The core will work with institutional offices to facilitate and allocate resources and activities to build CDU?s research capabilities and enhance the productivity of our investigators from all levels. In order to ensure the center and its services are maximizing their capabilities, the core will be responsible for evaluation of the cores and research projects and communicate their progress with institutional leadership and its advisory committee (AC) that includes individuals from community and scientific backgrounds. In the renewal, we will continue to align university infrastructure resources that work to eliminate health disparities, specifically through three areas of focus which disproportionally affect the surrounding Los Angeles Service Planning Area 6: Cancer, Cardiometabolic disease, and HIV/AIDS. We will continue to align our goals with that of the university and its mission committed to cultivating diverse health professional leaders who are dedicated to social justice and health equity for underserved populations through outstanding education, research, clinical service, and community engagement. Adding to that, the university has continuously supported its researchers and works to expand and enhance the research mission. The administrative core will continue to be the central hub to ensure the alignment and research allocation is executed from an administrative leadership. We will continue to enhance resources from other NIH funded research centers, programs and partnering institutions.